Networks announce new prime-time shows
January 20, 2014 THE BATTLE for TV ratings supremacy continues as major broadcast networks prepare to launch their initial prime-time offerings for the new year. MARIAN RIVERA and Alden Richards star in GMA’s new nightly soap opera Carmela. Listed GMA Network, Inc. has tapped its contract star Marian Rivera to lead the primetime assault with the drama series Carmela: Ang Pinakamagandang Babae sa Mundong Ibabaw, set to begin airing on Jan. 27, weeknights at 8:30 p.m. just one of several Kapuso drama series being shot with HD cameras. Lopez-led ABS-CBN Corp. will launch its adaptation of the US reality show The Biggest Loser called The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles scheduled to begin airing on Feb. 3 at 10 p.m. Canoy and Roa-led Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. or IBC continues with its counter-programming strategy by coming up with its newest drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo top-billed by the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc, begin airing on February 24, weeknights 8:30 p.m. Pangilinan-led TV5 continues with its counter-programming strategy by coming up with another once-a-week drama series called Obsession, set to premiere on Jan. 23, 8 p.m. MARIAN RIVERA "I admit I am pressured because of the ratings. But I believe we have a good show. We worked hard to make it the best," Ms. Rivera told reporters in the vernacular last Thursday. In Carmela, Ms. Rivera plays a woman who is judged by her beauty not only by other people but also by people close to her. "The viewers will be able to watch a different Marian Rivera in this show. I am very excited to play this role, because I can say, this is one of the most difficult roles I have ever played," Ms. Rivera said in Filipino. Ms. Rivera shares the screen for the first time young actor Alden Richards. Mr. Richards plays Yago, the handsome and smart grandson of Fernando (Roi Vinzon) and Fides (Laurice Guillen). Searching for someone who will love and accept him despite his flaws and insecurities, his perspective changes when he meets Carmela. At the helm of the new show is TV director Dominic Zapata who was behind GMA Network’s successful primetime series My Husband’s Lover. Mr. Zapata said viewers will see something fresh and interesting in the new tandem of Ms. Rivera and Mr. Richards since they will be playing characters that are so different from those they played in the past. "I like it that they are being paired together for the first time because as artists they are forced to bring something new to the table. And being the consummate professionals that they are, I am sure they welcome both the opportunity to showcase their acting dexterity in the challenge to help create new characters that viewers will love," Mr. Zapata told reporters. BIGGEST LOSER Award-winning actress Iza Calzado is preparing for one of her most challenging projects to date -- hosting the new season of The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles on ABS-CBN. "It’s my first time hosting a major TV show. I’m happy because I learned a lot from it. As much as I can, I will make sure that I will do it right and I will give my very best for this project," Ms. Calzado told reporters last Friday. Aside from hosting, she will talk about her own weight-loss success story and experiences in the show. Ms. Calzado has been open about her struggle with her weight: she weighed more than 220 pounds as a teen. The show will feature 14 pairs of overweight Filipinos who will face difficult challenges in their journey to better health. As in previous editions, the contestants will live in a camp where they will undergo rigorous training conducted by challenge masters Matteo Guidicelli and Robi Domingo, along with coaches Jim and Toni Saret. MAGHIHINTAY SA'YO While other networks launch new shows that air every night on prime time, IBC presents shows that air every night primetime teleserye. IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi calls this counter-programming, in which TV audiences get to watch something new every night. "With improvced horizontal programming of other networks where TV audiences watch something on a nightly basis, we believe there is room to offer a daily prime-time dramas such as what we have in IBC," Ms. Galvante told reporters last Friday, who have flocked to place TV ads in the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which became a hit. "Janella in Wonderland is already overloaded with many commercials. We are turning away a lot of advertisements. That is why many advertisers have requested for us to create a first fantasy series of IBC so we could accommodate them," Mr. Dyogi told BusinessWorld in an interview. Janella in Wonderland, a fantasy tale story about a girl who will transform into a mermaid, was launched in January 6. It airs weeknights, 7:45 p.m. after the newscast Express Balita. After airing the daily drama series Safe In The Arms Of Love starring Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo, now as IBC will premiere the new daily series Maghihintay Sa'yo on weeknights. The jewel of drama Cristine Reyes preparing for their own projects in the teleserye, together with reunion projects like Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc. "It's my first time ever starring a major TV series for this best project, it now also began to shoot its teleseryes with HD cameras." "IBC-13’s audience share has been improving these past weeks, as more and more people tune in to watch the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland," Mr. Dyogi said. "We hope to retain most of those viewers as we air the drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo after Janella in Wonderland." Maghihintay Sa'yo is a story revolves about Sophie dela Cruz (Cristine Reyes), a young woman and a loving daughter who would do everything for the sake of her family. She grows up in the care of her grandmother Donna (Sandy Andalong). Through a set of describe, she will meet with Roel Buenavista (Cesar Montano), the man who will work at the office, and the man who can also break her heart. Sophie found that encountered with his foster father Richard (Onemig Bondoc), his little boy himself Zaijan (Izzy Canillo) and his youngest daughter Celine (Elisse Joson). When Richard comes home, aloning affection strikes them and draws an attraction. But beyond their happiest moments Roel comes home to visit the two. What Sophie does not know is that they just to see her and spend time with her. Richard's ex-girlfriend Maxene (Maxene Magalona) comes from abroad to disturb Richard. Sophie and Richard try to escape and get help from Roel. Whose life into a nightmare with evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), Sophie's father. But how long will she be good? How long will she suffer the consequences of her decision? Who will be the only one so far to love her and whom about Roel and Richard? Mr. Dyogi explained that Janella in Wonderland is similar to the 2010 hit animated movie Barbie in a Mermaid Tale and Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2 which is the same as a pink-colored mermaid, while Maghihintay Sa'yo is pattered after ABS-CBN's hit teleseryes Mula sa Puso and Iisa Pa Lamang. "We notice that other networks offer either fantasy dramas or Filipino-dubbed Korean drama series on prime time. We think, IBC-13 is attracting audiences by offering original fantasy and drama series that are fast-paced, and well-executed," he said. Completing the cast are Sandy Andolong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Princess Punzalan, JC Tiuseco, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Juan Rodrigo, Nathan Lopez, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Steven Silva, Tetchie Agbayani, Jaclyn Jose and Gardo Versoza with a special participation of Cheska Garcia-Kramer and Rommel Padilla. Maghihintay Sa'yo is directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre. Janella in Wonderland airs weeknights at 7:45 p.m. followed by the premiere of Maghihintay Sa'yo at 8:30 p.m. on February 24. Both shows air on IBC-13. ONCE A WEEK While other networks launch new shows that air every night on prime time, TV5 presents shows that air once a week, as is the practice in the US. TV5 Chief Entertainment Officer Wilma V. Galvante calls this vertical programming, in which TV audiences get to watch something new each night. "Instead of the horizontal programming of other networks where TV audiences watch something on a nightly basis, we believe there is room to offer once-a-week prime-time dramas such as what we have in TV5," Ms. Galvante told reporters last Friday. After airing the once-a-week drama series For Love or Money starring Alice Dixon and Derek Ramsey, TV5 will premiere the new series Obsession on Thursday night. The show centers on Bernadette (Neri Naig), a chemist in a successful beauty company. Highly insecure and unhappy about herself, her relationships were short-lived because of her tendency to be possessive. Then she undergoes an experimental procedure offered by a wealthy cosmetic surgeon, played by Marvin Agustin -- a procedure that involves changing her face and identity. Bernadette becomes Vanessa (Bianca King), determined to take her revenge on the playboy James (Martin Escudero) who broke her heart. Completing the cast are Elizabeth Oropesa and Maureen Mauricio. Obsession is directed by Jay Altarejos. Hastings Holdings, Inc., a unit of MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. -- which is a subsidiary of the Beneficial Trust Fund of Philippine Long Distance Telephone Co., and which operates TV5 -- has a majority stake in BusinessWorld.